You Wake Up In Aaa
by TimeManipulator99
Summary: Jimmy ends up in Aaa, comes down with a virus, changes his name, gets a very unlikely girlfriend, and bends the fate of the Adventure Time world to his will; and with the rise of the Lich King with hordes of BLACKLIGHT infected and Gentek, Jimmy needs the best of both worlds to bring him down. That means he needs to train with Alex Mercer. Rated M for blood and gore; NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**You Wake Up In Aaa…**

**Summary: Jimmy ends up in Aaa, comes down with a virus, changes his name, gets a very unlikely girlfriend, and bends the fate of the Adventure Time world to his liking. What could go wrong?**

_**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fan fiction I have ever posted, so go easy on me. I can't decide on whether to make this Finn x Fionna or Finn x FP, so I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. This is an Adventure Time/[Prototype] crossover because of the OC and something later in the story. Anyway, enough of the chitchat for now; let's get this show on the road. No, I do not have a beta. **_

**Chapter 1**

"Whoa, girl, stay back! You don't know who guy is."

"But, dude! He could be human!"

"Calm down, sugar. We-"

"I know, I know... Tell PG first."

"I'll go run and tell him. You stay here and watch_ him_."

'_Huh? Who're they? Whoa, why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?'_ Jimmy groaned aloud, trying to get up. His muscles screamed at him in white-hot pain and he winced. He heard a feminine voice say, "Don't try to get up. At least, not 'til Cake gets back with the prince."

Jimmy groaned once again and lay flat on his back. He didn't even try to open his eyes because he got the feeling he'd be blinded by the light. Soon, though, he drifted back into slumber...

"What's going on, ladies?"

"Gumball, we found this dude layin' here when I stepped out of the Treefort to go see FP!"

Jimmy grumbled and groaned and stirred. He reached about to the sides, too much asleep to even think about pain, and tried to grasp something. "Left... 'Venture Time... On," he mumbled.

"What'd he say?"

"I don't know, girl."

This time, Jimmy covered his ears and grumbled to himself, "Darned TV... I'll have to get up and turn it off myself."

He shuffled on the ground, but found something rather odd. He came to three conclusions; one, he wasn't on his couch; he was in the grass. Two, he wasn't watching Adventure Time; because there was no TV outside. Finally... he was pretty sure he heard Fionna's voice! His mahogany eyes shot open, looking up at a vividly clear blue sky that was dotted by white clouds.

But, what startled him most were the three people staring down at him. One was an adolescent his age, about 15 and had on a navy blue short skirt with a baby-blue shirt with sleeves coming slightly over her elbows and a green backpack, another was a calico cat with blue eyes (the size of a bobcat, no less), looking at him inquisitively, and lastly, there was a man, dressed in a pink suit. The suit looked like something one would wear to a formal ball in the renaissance, but his skin was a shade of pink that threw Jimmy off. His eyes, too, were a bright shade of magenta. He had shiny bubblegum pink (heheh, pun) hair, too.

He shot up, ultimately giving him a head rush. He groaned as blue, violet, and green dots marred his vision for a few seconds. As his vision cleared, he saw much more realistic versions of Fionna, Cake, and Prince Gumball. Slack jawed by what he's seeing, Jimmy gaped. Fionna waved her hand in front of his face, "Hey, dude? You okay?"

With a numb nod from Jimmy, Fionna went on enthusiastically, "So... You a human? You look like it! What's your name?"

Again, the brunet groaned, "In order? Yes; indeed I do; James, or any variation; preferably Jimmy or Jim."

"Excuse me, sir," Gumball started, "If you would please, there are samples at the lab I must test with a human subject. Though, Fionna has refused several times."

Deciding glaring wouldn't get him anywhere, he tried thick sarcasm, "Just met me and you're already asking me for experiments? Usually I'm asked to dinner first."

A muffled snicker behind him caused a smirk. "Well, now, Bubba. Who's this? Is he your new guinea pig or something?"

"I prefer the term 'subordinate', Marshall. I'm not a mad scientist; I am a man of _humane_ science."

"Ha!" Marshall laughed, "Alright, alright, pretty boy. Who's this new 'subordinate' of yours?"

The brunet spoke up, "James... or any variation you like."

There was a pause for Marshall Lee to examine Jimmy for a moment before saying, "So, Jim, what hole have you been living in for the entirety of the Mushroom War? More importantly, how are you even alive? I'm the immortal Vampire King and I struggled to survive in the earlier days."

"To be honest; well, I don't know. I think I come from a completely different dimension. I mean, where I come from, y'all are just a television show," Jimmy said.

The four others gave Jimmy a look of such confusion, it was near palpable. "It's true," he started, "In the dimension I'm from; you guys are in a show me and my sis watch, 'Adventure Time!'"

Fionna had a calculating look on her face as Jimmy thought, _'Wow, they're so much more awesome in person… I wonder if Finn and Jake are more awesome, too.' _"Well... We've heard weirder," Fionna said slowly before getting in the brunet's face, "But, if you're lying and try anything, I'll bunk you up!"

The only answer she received was a slight whimper and a falsetto, "Got it!"

Clearing his throat, Gumball said, "Now then, shall we head to my lab for the experiment?"

"Ugh, fine," Jimmy said with a huff.

So, they headed off to the Candy Kingdom.

_Meanwhile in Ooo..._

Finn trudged back to the Treefort, head hanging down. He slowly opened the door and crossed the treasure room until he came to the ladder leading to the kitchen. There, Jake was drinking tea while gathering ingredients for Finn's favorite dinner, Spaghetti, to celebrate his prophetic Cosmic Owl dream. That is, until he saw Finn walking with his head held low. "Hey, Finn. What's the matter, bro?"

"I blew it, Jake..."

"What?"

"I said I blew it, Jake!" Finn shouted, "I did what you said and set FP and Ice King to fight! But, it was all wrong. She almost killed him! Then, I had to tell her I set it up. Then...! Then..."

Finn's voice broke, as did his pride. He began to cry, "I really donked up, Jake... I really, really did."

"Aw, Finn, don't blame yourself. You didn't know how this would pan out," Jake reassured him.

Jake had always had to deal with his brother's strong sense of morality. It always concerned him deeply because that same sense was so strong, it was almost crippling. If Finn thought he'd done something morally wrong, he would go nearly insane from the guilt. "Jake," Finn whimpered, "Tell me I did the right thing..."

"What?"

"TELL ME I DID THE RIGHT THING FINISHING THE DREAM! PLEASE, JAKE! DID I DO THE RIGHT THING?!"

Jake frowned, "There's nothing wrong with what you did, bro."

"Wrong," Finn whispered, "I broke Flame Princess' heart."

_Back in Aaa..._

Jimmy walked into the Candy Castle and was, simply put, awestruck. It was much more impressive than he first thought. When they got to Gumball's lab, he found it, too, was more intricate than originally depicted. Beakers and papers with complex formulae scribbled on them littered the area. But, in the very back of the lab, was a small steel beaker in a clear containment unit, obviously frozen by the layers of frost on it.

A single plaque beneath the glass of the container labeled the beaker "Blacklight". Jimmy narrowed his eyes, thinking, _'Why is that so familiar?'_ Gumball walked over to it and pressed a few buttons before a short hiss came from the container. The glass box lifted and he reached in with some heavy gloves. Upon taking it out, Gumball spoke as he heated up the substance and put it into a syringe, "This is a virus from before the Mushroom War. Actually, it's DNA; infected DNA of a human who hosted the virus. This sample has been passed from generation to generation of candy royalty in hopes of developing a cure or at least a vaccination. Of course, none of my predecessors were successful because there were no humans to help with the tests, but now, you're here."

"So, we're both in the dark? You've never tested this on another human?" the brunet human questioned.

The candy prince smiled nervously, "Well... No, we haven't."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed in frustration and said, "Fine. I'll do this little experiment, but if I die, I'll haunt you all!"

Gumball nodded and pushed the syringe needle into Jimmy's arm. As soon as the substance was injected, a burning pain spread from his arm to his entire body. His entire body tensed as the pain began to increase. The pain got to the point where Jimmy fell to the floor, squirming under the pain. Hugging himself, the brunet's world went dark.

When he came to, Jimmy noticed he felt significantly more energetic. He immediately bounced up off the surface he was on, which was a bed, and laughed playfully at how much energy he had to spare. 'It's like I'm lighter than a feather!' he thought. He noticed his Pink Floyd t-shirt discarded on the floor, but he still had his jeans and tennis shoes on. On further investigation, he noticed the back of his forearms had very large veins that glowed a mix of crimson and gold.

He yelped in surprise and looked in the mirror. He didn't look any different, save being slightly more muscular, but when he turned around to look at his back, he saw a design glowing the same color, in the shape the resembled a dragon. Slowly, he walked over to his shirt and put it on; the dragon design was still glowed visibly through the shirt. Then, the door to the bedroom opened and there stood Gumball, Fionna, and Cake. Fionna spoke up first, "Are you... Okay, Jim?"

"I... Think? I'm not sure," he said, dazed and looking at his hands.

Suddenly, Gumball had gloved hands in Jimmy's mouth, prying at his teeth, "Strange. Nothing in the configuring of teeth or taste buds has changed."

He grabbed the human's arm and observed the glowing vein that wrapped around his arm, "Extraordinary!"

Very quickly, the candy prince sliced away a piece of skin. The dent where skin used to be quickly filled back up without even a scar. "Extraordinary," Gumball murmured as he gazed at the patch of flesh, "Ahem, I must take this to my lab to examine it. It may take a while; if you'll excuse me."

When the candy man walked out, it just left Jimmy, Fionna, and Cake. They sat in silence for a bit, which gave the brunet the opportunity to gaze upon Fionna and Cake's features in depth. Cake was more or less a bobcat-sized calico cat that could talk, so other than looking more realistic, nothing was too surprising to him. Fionna, however, looked a bit different. Her outfit was as it was in the show, but she had a more defined feminine figure.

The lock of golden-blonde hair that peeked from under her white bunny ears hat was still there, but a lot of hair leaked out the back of her hat. Deciding not to be a creep anymore, he said, "So... Am I gonna have to stay in the castle? Because I have nowhere to go."

"Well..." she drifted, but said, "I guess if you don't like the royal treatment, me and Cake have a spare room at the Treefort if you wanna come live with us for a while."

Jimmy smiled at her thoughtfully, "Sure. I'll take you up on it. Thank you, Fionna."

'_I think I could live with living here...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Big thanks to _****All The Elements Of Fire _for their first review on my story and _Haziq47_ for their encouragment. Trust me; getting positive reviews make me really happy and excited and more enthusiastic to write. Now, apparently, the scene changers I used last chapter are FROWNED UPON IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT! So, I'm changing that. I'll stop ranting now and get on with the story!_**

**_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

**Chapter 2**

Before Jimmy could relish in the warm feeling, Fionna said, "Wait, I never told you my name!"

He gave a deadpan look, "Different dimension where you're all a TV show, remember? I know basically everything about y'all."

The adventuress mouthed 'oh' before Gumball busted into the room once more, "Everyone to my lab! James, this is something you're going to want to see!"

As everyone walked swiftly down the long candy hall to the Gumball's laboratory, the prince spoke to Jimmy, "It's incredible. I've never seen something like this in anything! You, sir, are extremely lucky to be alive."

When the gang arrived, there was a large screen projected from a holo-stone that was connected to a high-power microscope. The screen showed multiple cells that were normally shaped and structured, but the coloration was very off; it was mainly black, with traces of red and gold glowing from within. Gumball motioned for them to come to the microscope, "See this?" he pointed to the small glass panel under the lens of the equipment, "This is the sample of his skin I cut about five minutes ago. Now, no matter what species one is, when a piece of tissue is cut from the body, the cells that compose it are supposed to die. However, when I put it under the microscope, the cells are both distorted in color and _alive_."

He put a pink finger to his chin as he glanced into the scope of the machine and spoke again. "James, please step over to this side of the microscope."

Jimmy did as he was instructed and received a startled gasp, "The cells are gravitating towards you!"

"No way!" the brunet said, pushing his way past the candy prince, accidentally knocking the glass panel off and shattering it on the table.

The once piece of skin had now turned in a mass of goop that had the same coloring as the cells. The mass, now free from the glass, latched onto Jimmy and assimilated into his body. It turned his body the same black, red, and golden coloration for a short time. When his body's color became normal again, he was wide-eyed with shock. _'What… just happened?' _he thought, _'Wait…'_

Then, it became clear.

He remembered the beaker labeled 'BLACKLIGHT', the bright crimson and gold veins and design on his arms and back. Then, what had just transpired; he had it now! "I have the BLACKLIGHT Virus," he murmured.

Shock turned to joy and joy turned to giddiness. He giggled merrily, "I have the BLACKLIGHT Virus! Man, what should I try first; claws? No; the Whipfist! Nah, I definitely need to try Swordarm first-"

Gumball stepped forward and took on a stern tone, "You aren't going to 'try out' anything. We have to keep you quarantined so you can't infect any citizens, or worse, Fionna."

"What?!" Jimmy yelled, "That's bullcra—I mean, bulldonk!"

Fionna looked at the other human, "Hey, try to keep the language down in front of the prince!"

"Screw that! I know that I can't infect anybody unless I will it, PG."

"I'm sorry, James, but I can't run the risk of having you infect my Candy People," he said with a sympathetic look.

The brunet immediately retaliated, "Shut it! Don't even call me that anymore. All I do now is infect to you! Just call me Inficere… It's Latin for 'to infect'."

Inficere, as he dubbed himself, then turned and sped out the lab doors and down the hallway at an inhuman speed. As he ran out of the Kingdom through the night air, crimson and gold streaks coming from the veins and design on his body, he thought about where to go…

**_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" the candy prince exclaimed as he watched Inficere leave the city, "What have I done?! I've released a human infected with the most potent virus in the known world upon Aaa!"

Fionna glared at him with her arms crossed, "First you jack up the last human other than me left with some virus, not knowing if he'd die or whatever, then you tell him _to his face_, that you're going to lock him up! That's, like… _three_ levels of messed up!"

"I know… I should've trusted him when he said he couldn't infect anyone unless he wanted," Gumball said, his head hanging down.

The candy prince walked over to the holo-stone and pulled up the recording of Inficere's cells, "Odd; the cells are underneath the coating of the virus—that's it! BLACKLIGHT has enhanced all of his emotions. But, it enhances anger, greed, and jealousy a lot more than the others! That's why he was so presumptuous and angry!"

"Mm-hm, I get it. That virus-thing is jackin' his emotions up," Cake said.

Gumball looked at Fionna with a serious glint in his eyes, "Fionna, you and Cake must bring back James-… Inficere so I may apologize for my rashness."

"Right," Fionna said, "You can count on me and Cake!"

With that, Cake grew from bobcat-size to 10 times that size and busted out the balcony in search of Inficere.

**_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

He didn't know where he was running to, but all Inficere knew was he'd made a mistake; a big one. He let his emotions take over for a reason he didn't even know. But he _did_ know he couldn't go back to the Candy Kingdom or even to Fionna and Cake. He regretted doing what he did, _'But, what's done is done, I suppose...' _he thought as he continued to run at the inhuman speed that BLACKLIGHT allowed him to possess. Before he could mull over where to go, he noticed he felt cold.

He stopped in his tracks, sliding on the ground a bit, to look forward and see the Ice Kingdom. He shivered in the cold, feeling a bit tired and lethargic for a strange reason. Nevertheless, he pressed on into the snow, hoping to find the Ice Castle. He noticed the Virus was spreading over his shirt, slowly but surely. "Hey! This is my favorite shirt!" he exclaimed through his shivering.

The Virus immediately retracted under his shirt and back into his skin. He smirked a bit as he thought, _'Oh, yeah. I have control over what it does to me. I'm just biomass now. Well, my clothes aren't.' _A little more than an hour after that thought had crossed his mind, he finally realized he was walking slower and slower until he'd stopped completely. He panicked, _'Huh? Why won't my body move?! What's happening? I'll die if I don't keep my body moving!'_ The longer he wouldn't move, the more scared he got and the fuzzier his vision got.

Soon, he'd fallen to his knees and was both fuzzy in his vision and in his mind, barely was he able to form a coherent thought. The last thing he saw was something blue and white flying towards him.

Then, he fell to unconsciousness.

**_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

At first, it seemed a pretty normal day for the Ice Queen. She woke up from a cold night's sleep, got cleaned up and dressed, and came up with new ways to sneak in and steal her "on-again-off-again BF", Prince Gumball. She was just coming out of her bathroom from brushing her teeth when she sensed something disturbing her snow near the Grasslands Border. She immediately took to the air and out through the balcony. As she was flying, she noticed the disturbance was slowing down.

When it came into sight, she realized it was on its knees and hugging itself. _'Peculiar…' _she thought to herself. But, before she could reach whatever it was, it fell face-first into the snow, unconscious. Only when she landed in front of it did she realize it was a _he_; and that he was a human! He had sickly pale skin, but vibrant chocolate brown hair, and very odd clothing; dark blue denim pants—_'jeans I think they're called…'_ –, thick, red and gold veins that trailed up his arms, under his shirt, and to his back, creating what looked to be a dragon-like design, and, upon turning him over, a black t-shirt with a beam of light going through a triangular prism to make a rainbow on the other side.

She was trying to figure out who he is when the Tiara whispered to her, **_"I bet he's a prince~…"_**

_'I seriously doubt it,' _thought the queen, _'I mean, usually princes stay _away_ from here, remember?'_ The Tiara retorted, **_"Look at his clothing, my Queen. Surely he must be a prince!"_**

Ice Queen thought about this for a moment before thinking back to her Tiara, _'It _does _make sense …and don't call me Shirley.'* _Both the object and the queen cackled at that before picking up the human and taking off to the Ice Castle. When she'd arrived back at her icy home, she was immediately interrogated by a "wenk" that caused her to look down at the penguin yanking at the hem of her dress. "Not now, Gertrude; Mommy has a new guest," Ice Queen told Gertrude, who merely gave a huff and slid away.

All the while, the Tiara was analyzing the assumed prince in its queen's arms, **_'Those strange veins on his arms and the design on his back are vaguely familiar… Wait!'_** The marks in question were now dimming and it sparked an idea, **_"My Queen, if I am correct, this human is not a regular one; he needs heat or he is going to die. See how his marks dim?"_**

_'I understand; I suppose I shall set him in my room until he wakes and build a fire in the room as well,' _she told the Tiara. So, she placed him in her own bed, however, she bound him to the bedposts that he could not run away when he awoke. Then, she set a large fire in the middle of the room so it could heat up the room quickly. She then left the room to await his return to the land of the living, shutting the door and sealing it with ice when she left.

**_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

_'Ugh… my head is pounding…'_ The first thing Inficere noticed was that he was, once again, in a soft bed. Only, this time, he was shackled to it. Everything was blurry and seemed to be in black and white until he felt warmth; a fire! He heard a voice not his own whisper inside of his head, **"Go to the fire! We need it!"**

As creepy as it was to hear the voice in his head as it was schizophrenic, it was good enough to get him to hastily break his bindings like they were made of just regular ice, run to the fire, and accidentally stick his hands _into _the fire! He instantaneously pulled his hands out, ready to scream at the burnt flesh that… wasn't there. It didn't even faze his skin, so he laugh and stuck his hands back in. It didn't feel burning as much as it felt like a heated electric blanket that filled him with more and more energy with each second. He sighed in content as he continued to heat up by the flames that were lapping at his palms and fingers.

That is, until something activated something that made his vision fade everything into only red outlines. A deeper red wave suddenly was released from his body in every direction, enabling him to sense everything around him, including all the living things. He recognized this ability from the game, _'Viral Radar… or was it Viral Sonar? Whatever, it's still cool! Now, what's around me?'_ He saw penguins; lots and lots of penguins and one female humanoid a way's away. So, he went to the wall, cracked his knuckles, proceeded to punch the wall wide open into a hallway, and went in the direction of the humanoid.

**_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

**_(A/N: There's Chapter 2! So, who is the mysterious voice in Inficere's head? How does the Tiara know about BLACKLIGHT? Most importantly, how is Inficere going to hone his skils?! Find out later on in: "_****You Wake Up In Aaa…"!**


	3. UPDATE

**_So, yeah. I raged when I saw "Earth and Water". Anybody else completely rage? Well, I've abandoned the thought of FPxFinn and have decided to make this a Finn x Fionna story. There just aren't enough lengthy stories about them. But, there will be major drama bombs to Inficere when he tries to fix Finn and Flame Princess (I guess she's Flame Queen now). Sorry for the waste of chapter space, but I need to let people who come for Finn x Flame know that this is _****not ****_one of those stories; plus, I don't want to have peoples reading this a month after I've actually written it. It is officially Finn x Fionna! By the way, (FANFIC SPOILER) there is more than one OC in this fic, I'm just teasing you by telling you that it's someone close to Inficere. Anyway, I'll try to have Chapters in about a month apart from each other. If I'm late, don't be mad, school is probably busy running me into the ground with stuff like Biology and other crap. So, until the next next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hello once again, readers of my fanfiction! …everything that I wanted to say was in the last update… so, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

**Chapter 3**

Back in the land of Ooo, Finn was riding on Jake's back home after Flame Princess (who is now Flame Queen) had told them she was meant to rule the Flame Kingdom. Finn sighed and hung his head low. What more could he do? He was the one who messed her up so badly; the one who had deceived her. _'Now, she's so bent on everyone being honest to a fault that she's become more lawful evil than anything!'_ he thought disappointedly.

All of his plans had completely backfired and now, he was in a spiraling vortex of his own self-pity. But, he tried to list her negative qualities to distract himself from the heartbreak, _'She always burned me when we touched… oh, but I kinda liked that… Oh! She has that short temper! …But, she's just real emotional and passionate…' _he sighed and felt tears swell in his eyes. He immediately growled and smacked himself, feeling the onslaught of tears incoming, _'No! I can't cry; no more! I just have to face the fact that she was perfect for me.' _Though, Finn was wrong, even if he didn't realize it then. It wasn't that Flame Princess was perfect for him, he was just too perfect for _her_.

The hero _couldn't _list her bad qualities because he feels guilt for having spoken or thought ill of someone behind their back. Finn laughed scornfully; the righteous "Hero of Ooo" brought to his knees by a girl. He almost wish something horrible would happen to the world, just so he could get his mind off of the Fire Elemental who broke his heart in a matter of a single conversation.

**_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

_In Aaa, With Inficere…_

The ice hallways that were carved into the mountain-palace seemed to go on forever. So much so that he considered returning to the bedroom with the fire, so he could continue to warm himself as he was already beginning to feel lethargic and slow once again. So, he took off his Pink Floyd t-shirt (the only piece of true clothing that wasn't biomass) and proceeded to make a heavy, black leather jacket out of biomass with the same _Dark Side of the Moon_ symbol on the back. Surprised that the plan work and that the biomass jacket kept the cold out, he felt himself speed up as he sent out another sonar wave to show him he was near the humanoid figure.

But, he was surprised to see that when he was right in front of the figure, he was met, yet again, by a solid wall of one-foot-thick ice.

He groaned loudly, quickly becoming quite annoyed for some reason. Without waiting another second longer, he reared back his fist for a moment before launching it into the wall. Chunks flew everywhere as the wall shatter from the impact of his fist. He looked around before seeing a woman who looked to be about 25 in age, who had pale, icy blue skin, long nails that almost resembled claws, long, slightly curled snow-white hair, and her most remarkable feature, she had electric blue eyes, reflecting knowledge that betrayed the look of her age. Really, Inficere was very much surprised by how perceptive he'd become, but it didn't stop him from indulging in her looks until his eyes laid upon both the deep blue dress she wore that clung to the figure of her torso, but came to the part that formed the bell-looking skirt of the dress and then, the tiara that rested on the top of her head.

She spoke in a much more seductive tone (or at least, he thought it was seductive, if this woman was who he thought she was), "My, my, it seems my Prince is quite the fighter. How are you feeling, sweety?"

Quickly stumbling back (not to mention falling right on his butt), he yelled, "What the stuff?! Ice Queen?! You're supposed to be old and grody, not young-looking and hot-" and he stopped right there when he realized what he'd just said and blushed a deep red that matched the coloration of the virus.

Ice Queen seemed to have caught on to what he blushed about and flushed a darker, indigo color. Though, she recomposed herself and said regally, "Yes, well, if only other princes would see how awesome I am, maybe I would already have a fiancée."

"W-Well- erm—I guess the reason why is that; A, you kidnap them and B, You live in ice! My body _hates_ ice and cold now for whatever reason BLACKLIGHT has."

The ice monarch sighed and sat down in a chair that was nearby, "It's not like I _want_ my life like this, it's just how my bod's built; for the cold. I mean, I guess it's because of my Tiara, but it tells me that I just have to kidnap them more often for them to cozy up to me."

Inficere deadpanned as he got up, "The Tiara talks to you? As in 'inside your head'?"

"Yes," she had a curious look on her face, "Don't you? You know, have a voice in your head?"

_'Seriously? She doesn't know that that isn't normal? Hm, no wonder she can't get anyone to understand her; she's so ignorant!' _With a frustrated sigh. he was about to answer 'no' when the same voice from when he was on the bed said, **"Don't lie. You still have me~..."**

That tore it. He had enough nonsense and proceeded to yell, "_I_ do, but that isn't the point; I'm a special case! The point is that _normal_ people don't have freaky voices in their heads!"

The queen felt a slight tug at her heartstrings, _'I'm... not normal?'_ Nevertheless, she kept her facade up and threw back an insult, "Yeah, right! You're just a- a-... big~ nerd!"

She cackled slightly, but Inficere's scowl lightened a bit and he let out a slight chuckle, _'Yeah, Simone. We're in the same boat.' _"So I bet you've already called for the tomboy to come and rescue you," Ice Queen said, eyes downcast and her 'mask' cracking.

Inficere chuckled once again, "Nah, I think that wall over there can show you that I can take care of myself."

The monarch giggled and, contrary to her screechy cackle, Inficere found it quite pleasant. It also appeared that her giggle was contagious because he, too, found himself in a fit of giggles. He composed himself quickly, _'It's obvious that she isn't that bad of a person. She just kidnaps princes way too much... and she's a bit more than insane. But,' _"...I'm pretty sure I'll be insane by the time I'm outa here," he muttered the last thought aloud.

"What was that, my Prince?" inquired Ice Queen.

"Mm? Nothing for you to worry about; and ,please, don't call me your 'Prince'. I'm not a prince," Inficere said.

She furrowed her eyebrows at this, "You aren't? Well, no matter, I'm still going to consider you one. I suppose you're as good-looking as one, anyway..."

A blush swept across Inficere's face as he looked away, muttering just loud enough for her to hear, "Yeah, well, I guess you're pretty hot... for an old witch..."

Ice Queen suddenly became somber and asked, "Are you going to leave now?"

He looked at her for a bit and his thoughts came to the woman she was before she was Ice Queen; Simone Petrikov. _'If she was 1,000 years old whenever the series started and its been about three years in series time... and she looks to be in her mid-20s... My God, she had to be around twenty-five when the Tiara drove her mad!'_ He looked at her with a sympathetic look, _'She was so young. She had a fiancee and a life,' _he glared at the Tiara that rested on her head, _'...and it took all of that away from her, driving her mad and secluding her.'_ "No," he found himself saying, "I think I'll hang out here for a while."

"R-Really?!" Ice Queen's facade shattered then and there, right in front of the teen, "You want to hang out with _me_?"

"Yeah," Inficere tried to put his hands in his pockets, but found he couldn't.

_'Right; biomass clothes. Attached to body...'_ he mused, _'But, I _can_ do this!'_ He felt his body shift and the small pockets on his legs form. When he felt this sensation end, he stuck his hands in the newly formed pockets. Ice Queen broke him from his thoughts, "What was that? Like, what kind of magic did you just use?"_  
_

Inficere looked at the ground sadly, "Not magic, Ice Queen, a virus. It's killed my body and formed a new one out of itself, so now, I'm not even human. I'm just a virus taking the form of a dead 15 year old who's consciousness isn't ready to die yet. But, I guess I should be considered lucky that I still have my memories, but it's still sad to think that everything I was, physically, is gone; sad to think that I'm a _freak_ now!"

He said 'freak' with such venom that it made the monarch flinch. But, it made her think, _'If we both aren't normal, than we have more in common than he realizes. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.' _But, out loud, she said, "Enough of all this gloom and doom! We've both got sob stories, so why don't we play something like a boardgame or whatever BFFs do!"

A chuckle came from his lips, "Ice Queen, people nowadays don't play boardgames with their best friends... okay, some people do. But that's beside the point; they go out and hang around _other _people they both know."

"Do they, now?" she sighed, "It's obvious I need to socialize more and capture more princes to see how it words-"

"No! No kidnapping princes! Yeesh, if anything, that'll make people not want to be around you even more," Inficere scolded.

Ice Queen put her hands on her hips and had a slight pout that would have made Inficere drool if he still had the proper glands, "Well, what do _you_ suggest I do, Mr. Smarts?"

"How about you walk into the palace, _don't _barge in or freeze the prince, talk to him, _without_ freezing him, and make a new friend... _without _freezing or breaking anyone or anything."

...

...

...

"Nope, sorry, not feeling the idea."

Inficere face-faulted before busting out laughing. "What? What'd I say?"

No answer, just laughter, "Hey, I'm talking to you! Hey!"

Once again, Inficere didn't answer, he just laughed. But, this time, he held up a finger indicating 'one minute.' It was needless to say that Ice Queen didn't like that gesture, "I am Queen and when I talk, you _answer_!"

With that, the monarch froze Inficere, which made the Tiara shout, **_"You fool! Thaw him quickly! Our friend is going to_ _freeze to death!"_**

Ice Queen scrambled to get him thawed by a combination of her blow-dryers and bonfires, all the while Inficere was thinking to himself, _'Oh, yes. Simone Petrikov, I'll find a way to make you mine.'_

**__****_.,;'.;.,'.;.,',.;,.';,'.;.',;.,.',;,'.,;,';.',.;,' .,;.,'.;,'.,;.,';,'.,.',;.,'.;,'.;',_**

**__****_Sorry for the shorter chapter. Things are crazy at school! Plus, with a big upcoming trip, it's hard to think about a lot else. So, anyway, remember! Always wear a fez, overcoats are cool, and always, ALWAYS have your sonic screwdriver handy. See ya next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**__****_A/N: Sorry for the delay on the update. Forgive me. I just got this idea for a Portal-Doctor Who Xover I just HAD to write, but check it out if you're a fan of Portal, Doctor Who, ChellDOS, or all three! Anyway, the other reason that is WAY more understandable than 'writing another story' is that I went to Italy for twelve days and had too much fun to get in a lot of writing (even though I wrote this author's note and a majority of this chapter AND the entire first chapter of my Portal fic, 'Autophobia') but, hey. Who's keeping track? Well, enough of this; onto the chapter!  
_**

* * *

******Chapter 4**

While Ice Queen was busy thawing Inficere, Fionna and Cake were busy trying to _find_ him. They'd already ruled out Fire Kingdom because it stood in their reason that if he was human, then he would probably die if he went in there. But, they had already checked in the Grasslands, Lumpy Space, and even went to see if he had gone to Marshall Lee's place; all to no avail. Fionna put a hand through her hair as she thought more on the subject, then spoke, "Cake... I think he may have gone to Ice Kingdom."

Cake gave her sister an incredulous look, "Nuh-uh, sugar. If he comes from a place where he knows everything and everyone, wouldn't he know to stay away from that weirdo?"

"Did you _see_ how overreact-o he was? He was probably hysterical enough to go anywhere," Fionna said.

"Eh, alright, baby. We'll go and check, but I still think he didn't go to that old cracker."

Fionna whooped and gave a fist pump, saying, "Shush! Now, onward my trusty steed!"

They sped on, in hopes that their new friend was with the number one weirdo in Aaa.

* * *

"...so, then, Lark dumps the entire bottle of Gatorade down my shirt, in the middle of the snow, and has the guts to say 'don't eat the yellow snow' when it starts dripping into the snow! I mean, I know it was wrong to spy on her and her...'dude-friend'... but, she didn't have to do _that_!"

By now, Ice Queen was in a fit of uncontrolled giggles, only to be thrown into an even stronger one when Inficere said, "And, come on, what else is a brother supposed to do than annoy their sister and be protective? I killed two birds with one stone!"

The monarch laughed harder at this until she said through the fit of laughs, "Haha- oh, that's hilarious! Plus- eheh- I've never heard of the _younger _sibling being the protective one. Ahaha!"

"Well," he started, but hesitated, then continued, "When our parents died, I had some growing up to do. Larkspur did, too, but mostly me. But, one night, I was out walking..."

**_FLASHBACK! WARBLEWARBLEWARBLE..._**

_You see, back when my name was just... James, it'd only been a month after Mom and Dad died- very long story; not comfortable saying- and I hadn't changed much. With the small fortune I had inherited from our very much rich parents, I neglected all of it and had already spent more than $2,000 of the $100,000. In one month. I'm ashamed to say most of it was spent on my own pleasures, such as clothes, gaming consoles; pretty much anything a 15-year-old would want. Not women, though; I'd never really indulged myself in women just because I didn't care for that kind of thing-  
_

"So, wait... you're not gay, are you?"

_No! Anyway, that one night... it changed everything. Including the way I looked at life and responsibility. I was out with my so-called "friends." More like leeches who stuck around only because I spent money like it was the end of the world. I went outside the club I was at when I'd heard some commotion coming from alleyway across the street.  
_

_When I had gone to go check out what was going on, I saw Larkspur and she saw me. She was pinned to the wall by her date and she screamed, "Jimmy, Jimmy, help!"_

_I realized something then and there; my sister... my older sister..._

_Someone was trying to rape her._

_But it was when he struck her that something deep inside snapped. I saw red; just completely lost it. Barreling towards the guy, making a beeline straight for him, I launch my fist just as hard as I could into his gut. Then, I'd already slammed him down onto his back on the cold concrete. _

_And I just started punching. _

_I don't know what made me do it, I really don't. I just remember Lark screaming at me, "Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting him!"_

_But, I kept going._

_More and more, I kept hitting him; in his face, mostly, but his ribs, too. It was a fit of rage I couldn't have any control over. I just kept punching and punching and punching until... he stopped squirming and resisting. Only then could I see the blood on my hands and all over his face. His eyes were open, but the light was gone. _

_I'd just killed a man and all I could do was stare. Stare at the eyes **I'd **made the light go from; stare at the blood- **his **__blood- that **I'd **spilled. It was so horrible that when I got up, I went to my sister, __looked her straight in the eyes, and I hugged her._

_Then, I wept._

_All the pent up frustration at Mom and Dad's death left me and so did all of my childish wants. My innocence was gone after that night because I had taken the life of another man; another **human being**. After that night, I didn't sleep for days... or was it weeks? I don't know, nor do I care to recall that time, either._

* * *

"...All I know is that is that I came out of it the man I am now. I may not look like a man, nor may I be old enough to be acknowledged as one, but I've had to grow up enough to be one."

Inficere's forehead was now in his hands and his breaths quavered with raw emotion that threatened to spill. The next thing he knew, he felt a source of cold wrap around him. He shivered at the touch, "W-What-"

Ice Queen laughed nervously at this and said, "Isn't this how people comfort others? One of these? It worked on Marshall, so I thought..."

"No, no. It's alright, really. It's actually... kinda nice," he said, leaning more into the embrace.

But, as everyone knows about such moments, all good things must come to an end, whatever form the end may take. The form Fate had chosen for the end to _this _good thing was the form of Fionna riding Cake, who was stretching through the open window. With a vault off of Cake, Fionna pulled out her family sword, which was made from Angels' Blood*. The blade itself was a luminous, gold color that seemed to have a glow all its own and the hilt was a pure, sterling silver Crucifix. Of course, not knowing anything about the Roman Catholic Church, the teen girl held onto the hilt, Jesus' body and all, with little to no reverence. She only took a fighting stance, seeing the embrace Inficere was in not as a friendly hug, but as a binding hold. "Let him go, Ice Queen!" Fionna hissed.

Inficere tried and failed to fix things, "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait, now. It's-"

"Shut it, Tomboy! This one actually _wants _to be around me!"

The brunet, once again, tried to put his two cents in, "She's right, Fi-"

Fionna didn't let him speak, "Yeah, right, icicle!"

She swung her sword towards the monarch, only to have the older woman dodge it, saying, "Icicles? What an excellent idea!"

Frosty wind danced along Ice Queen's fingers and formed icicles that shot out at Fionna. The blonde blocked the ice with her sword, while Inficere was growing increasingly irritated. After a minute or two of fighting and failed interjections, he'd had enough. He yelled in a monstrous, gurgling voice, **"That's... _enough_!"**

Tendrils of the black, gold, and crimson flickered across his arms in a dance that morphed both of his arms. They felt like they were both tingling and going momentarily limp before he felt the muscles (or whatever he used _now_) come to life once again. He could feel his fingers elongating and thinning even more, actually feeling one of his digits disappear. All of this happened in seconds and afterward, he stood before both women with crude, but incredibly deadly looking, claws. Each hand had three claws and a thumb-claw and both his arms were black with the same golden-red glow coming from within the tendril-like constructs that were his arms.

By now, both Fionna and Ice Queen had frozen in place _**(Hmph, where's Cake been all this time?)**_, with looks of awe plastered on their faces. Inficere slowly straightened up and looked at his "hands", still quite aggravated at the other two. His frown faded away into a slight smirk, then into a full-on grin. He started to laugh joyously, saying, "Wow! I didn't even have to consume a Hunter?! That's awesome! Let's see PG try to take me alive now! I'll slice anything that tries to bits!"

But a small voice in his head whispered, **"Would you really~...?" **

That made him freeze.

Was he really willing to cut down someone like Gumball? Would he honestly have the guts to do that? But, most important question that shoved its way into the front of his mind was: when the time came, would he even be able to kill another being?

Well, he'd just have to find out, now wouldn't he?

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, peoples. Like I said, Italy-plus-new stories-equals shorter chapter and later update. Soooo sorry about that. Anyway, for any questions on chapter mysteries:**_

_***- I figured that if everyone was the opposite, "Demons' Blood" would become "Angels' Blood"**_

_**So, if you guys have any questions at all (that don't have spoilers involved) shoot a review and I'll PM you about it. See y'all next chapter!**_


End file.
